The Adventures of Mokona, Fai and Kurogane - And Two Others!
by Fluffeh.Nightmare.Reaper
Summary: They all want something, but to get it, they have to give something. Syaoran wants to save his Princess, Kurogane simply wants to return home and Fai wants to go anywhere else... giving up their Sword, Magic and even memories, will they finally get what they desire?


The Adventures of Mokona, Fai and Kurgie…with two others!

It was a normal afternoon in clow country, and Syaoran had decided to take his break from looking at the ancient ruins with his father. Just as he was about to sit down Princess Sakura came to visit. She wasn't supposed to leave the castle under the rule of her brother The King. She had dressed up as a street child in order to see her precious Syaoran. Today was the day she was going to ask him to marry her.  
"Syao, there's something I need to ask you" Sakura began wanting to make sure he realised the importance of her visit.

"What is it Princess?" He replied, not really being fully aware of the situation, he was hungry and tired, but he would have stopped armies for her.

"Syao, will you marry me?" she asked, and then it went cold, almost like ice cold…however clow country was usually extremely hot as it was like a desert, Sakura sprouted wings, and they shattered into a million tiny feathers, and flew off with a gust of wind, and it had gone dark.

"Princess!" Syaoran cried as she fainted, he tried to catch her but she hit the ground hard. He picked her up and carried her back to the castle, explaining to The King what had happened. The High Priest sent them to see the Dimensional Witch; she was the only one who could help them now. The King was furious and blamed Syaoran for what had happened to his beloved sister.

Meanwhile, In Japan, Kurogane was having trouble with his own princess. Princess Tomoyo had summoned Kurogane to the palace headquarters, in his own country he was the most powerful man with a sword and it was beginning to worry Tomoyo.

"Kurogane, you're becoming too strong for my kingdom, I fear revolt." She said, with a solemn look in her eyes which was gone as fast as it could appear.  
"I must banish you until you can learn to put down the sword you have begun to wield to your arm" Tomoyo continued, and then sent him to the Dimensional Witch.  
"Princess Tomoyo, please don't, you know I would never be unfaithful to you" Kurogane cried as he was sent across a dimension.

However, over in Celes, there was a wintery blizzard blowing through the country. Fai continued running. Although the weather conditions would have usually made it hard to run, Fai was used to the cold and snowy temperate. As soon as he could find a space, he used his wizard's magic to transport himself to the dimensional witch, he knew she would be able to grant him the power to dimension travel or at least put him in a world with no evil King out to kill him. As he fell to the ground in modern day Japan, Yuuko was stood there and looked down on him.

"Ah, I see the wizard has joined us" She remarked, knowing there were others in the portal to see her.

As all 4 travellers fell to the ground in modern day Japan, they stood before Yuuko Ichihara, the Dimensional Witch, for lack of a better title. They all began talking and she raised her hand.

"Only when I ask you why you are here then you may speak, but for now silence." She said and within seconds 3 of them shut up, because well Sakura was still unconscious.

Yuuko looked at them and then said to Kurogane

"Warrior, what is it that you seek my help for?" she asked, already knowing his story, but wanting to make it look like she hadn't been spying on them, knowing they were on the way to her.

Kurogane looked at her and then thought about what to say, knowing that she'd probably had something to do with Tomoyo's decision, but keeping that to himself he looked straight at Yuuko.

"I ask for your help to send me back to my home world, and the name's Kurogane" he said as though he was a servant speaking to his master, which was in the same manner that he spoke to Tomoyo.

Yuuko didn't give any reply and then turned to Fai.  
"Wizard, what is it that you seek?" She asked, as though she had already known what to say before she had even thought about saying it.

Fai smiled and then looked at Yuuko when she asked him that,  
"Well quite the opposite to Kurogane here, I wish to be placed anywhere other than my home land." He replied and then nodded with a smile.

Yuuko then turned to the other two people, who had been stood there,

"Now what pray child is it that you seek?" she asked slightly raising her eyebrow when she saw Sakura almost in a comatose state.

"Please Miss, I wish for you to help me find her feathers so she can be alive again! She is the princess you see and I need to help her because her brother is the king and he will not allow me to marry her unless I can fix her!" Syaoran babbled to Yuuko and she just nodded her head, hoping to shut this fool up.

"In payment for what you ask of me, you shall all have to give up what means the most to you…" Yuuko began "Wizard, you shall give up your power seal, Warrior, you shall give up your sword, as that is what means the most to you." She continued and then she turned to Syaoran.  
"What would you give in return for your princess' to be saved?" she asked questioningly, already knowing what she was going to take, but wanted some light amusement to see what meant most to him.

"I would give up the clothes I am wearing, and walk around naked if it meant saving my dear princess" Syaoran said in a dull monotone voice as though he was being deadly serious.

Fai and Kurogane burst into laughter as soon as they realised what it was Syaoran had just said, almost in tears with laughter and then Yuuko glared at them Kurogane and Fai knew better and shut up automatically.

Yuuko was not amused by Syaoran's proposal and looked at him with remarkable annoyance and gave out a loud sigh.

"Seeing as you do not seem to take me seriously, I shall take all your memories of Sakura, the only thing you will know is that you are forever searching for her feathers, but you will never know why. She will gain all her full memories, including those of you , However, if you begin to come to close to her, I shall wipe all memory of her again…it would be like being neutralized , as they do in the men in black" Yuuko said melancholy and then before any of them could speak she continued,  
"No fear my young ones, I too shall be giving up something that means a great deal to me in order to fulfil your requirements, Mokona!" Yuuko called out and then waited for the white fluff ball to appear.

"Ah Mokona, you shall take these youngsters to wherever there seems to be a large increase in power, you know what to do" Yuuko said with a slight wink to Mokona,  
"Mokona Modoki, ready to go" Mokona replied, and expanded his wings and then collected the four strangers and took them far across the dimension, searching for an extreme power force. 


End file.
